One or more aspects relate in general to data processing systems, and in particular, to dynamically assigning network addresses provided by a server in a network to virtual network adapters in virtual machines.
In virtualized computer systems, it may be desirable in certain circumstances to suspend a virtual machine (VM) and resume it at a later time. In order to save resources concerning, e.g. computing power, energy or memory, it may be worth suspending a virtual machine and resuming it at a later time. Also, for example, changes to the VM's configuration file cannot be made while the VM is executing. In order to make such changes, the VM is first suspended. This causes the VM execution to halt and the VM's state to be serialized and written to a file, commonly known as a checkpoint file or a suspend file. After the VM is suspended, the desired change can be made to the VM's configuration file. The VM having the changed configuration can then be resumed from the saved state.
Previously, the assignment and retrieval of permanent/static addresses to/from networked machines through a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server has been disclosed. Further, lease negotiation in DHCP, where a reservation request from a client to be assigned an IP address at a specific time in the future is received, has been disclosed.